A new romance
by yunhwa267
Summary: Ikuto is back from his 2 year stay in Paris studying Violin. Everything is back to normal. He's free from Easter, and has nothing else but to visit Amu again. However, when he sees her , Amu is in turmoil over events happening around her. He decides to help her and soon they become closer than he ever expected. AMuto :3
1. Chapter 1

AmuxIkuto fanfic. Please enjoy~ and let me know some ideas or things you would like me to add Reviews are welcome ~! 3

Note: Scene takes place after two years of Shugo Chara series ending. For those who have watched the anime, Ikuto was released from Easter's binding and went to Paris to work on his violin techniques. Amu most likely seemed to end up with Tadase, but here I made it so that she is only confused about her feelings for Tadase and still cares deeply about Ikuto. For the next years Ikuto and Amu stayed in contact and created a deep bond in friendship. This is the story when that all changes. Stay tuned~!

Chapter 1: Winter

"Amu?" Ikuto dropped his hand in surprise. He had been knocking on her front porch door for a few minutes when Amu had opened the door. His hair was stiff from the cold, and his nose was turning pink. Ikuto shook some snowflakes out of his hair and stared at Amu. Amu wasn't looking at him. She was looking down at the ground, her bangs masking her eyes.

"What's going on?" Ikuto immediately felt that something was different. Amu wasn't yelling at him or even looking at him. This was the first time he had seen her in months. He had expected Amu to be sputtering and blushing her usual way, but the air seemed different. Amu was much too silent.

Silenced followed. Amu shifted her feet and continued to not look at him. "Why haven't you been returning my calls?" Ikuto demanded. He was getting slightly panicked. Amu never acted like this. "Is your family mad at me? Are you hurt by something I said?"

"No.." Amu sighed and finally looked up at Ikuto's face. Ikuto jolted slightly as he stared into her hazel eyes. He had missed this face so much...

"Then why? Why are you ignoring me?" He did his best to seem calm as he stared straight at her, gaze unwavering. "My mom..." Ikuto was frustrated. She wasn't exactly being clear "What about your-?" Amu cut him off "My mom's dying."

Ikuto stared blankly at her for a moment. Her mom? Dying?

"That's a sick joke Amu-" "It's not a joke." Amu's voice started shaking and her eyes went back to staring at the ground. "It's...not..." her voice got quieter and her lips quivered.

Ikuto's face burned with shame. So this was why she had been away for a few months. And why he wasn't able to see her. She must have been at the hospital, caring for her mom.

Ikuto stood there for a millisecond. Then his arms were around her. Engulfing her hair and wrapping around her waist. He held her lightly but pressed his lips to her head "Is it cancer?"

"Yeah." Amu's voice broke. She let her tears run down her cheeks and into Ikuto's coat. She clenched his arms which were now tightening around her back and waist. She nestled her head against his chest. "She has breast cancer...and it..runs in the family." Her voice shook with every word uttered. Amu sniffed and closed her eyes burying her face next to Ikuto. Ikuto stroked her hair lightly and weaved his fingers brushing her hair as he went. Amu felt so weak against his arms. Like she was already...broken. He then remembered what he had wanted to say. "I'm not sorry."

Amu broke free from Ikuto's grasp and slapped his arm away. "You're not sorry? You're NOT Sorry?!" She clenched her teeth and glared at him her eyes burning. "How the heck are you-!"

Ikuto cut her off this time "No. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Like the rest of the people who say it." Ikuto looked straight into her eyes as he said this.

Amu stared at him. He was crazy. Yet...

She looked at her hands as she thought. Everyone who had heard the news had said _"I'm so sorry." "I'm sorry for your family" "Sorry this is happening to you."_ She had once had enough of it and had ran to her room slamming it and burying her face into her lap. She didn't need their pity. She didn't want them to be sorry. She wanted them to support her family. Sorry didn't change anything, it didn't make her feel any better. Everyone had said it to her.

Everyone but Ikuto.

"I'm not sorry." Ikuto brushed snow out his hair and looked back at her unashamed. "It's what you wanted to hear right?"

Amu blushed and shivered. Her tears were coming again. Her eyes watered and the tears overflowed onto her cheeks and into her hair. She cried. She cried and sobbed and messed her hair up. Ikuto simply looked at her.

"I'm sorry Amu." Ikuto then turned and walked back the way he had come. Amu stayed where she was. Crying and sobbing into her scarf. Ikuto always knew her…so well..

Amu hiccuped and wiped her nose. She shivered again as she stared at the road where Ikuto had walked back on. His footprints were still etched into the snow.

Amu hiccupped again, and for the first time, her lips spread into a teary smile. Ikuto was always like a stray cat. Wandering in and out and never staying for too long. He came and went like a memory.

She sniffed once more and took out her cellphone from her pocket. She began texting: "Thanks...i needed that, you big blue cat." She pressed *send* and waited a couple of moments before she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She flipped it open and pressed *open* "Anytime...strawberry ;P" She giggled and stopped. She hadn't smiled or laughed for a few months. Ikuto had been away until now so he hadn't seen her till today. Somehow her heart and mind felt a lot clearer and lighter. She smiled once more and hugged her phone to her chest. "Thanks...Ikuto."

...

The next morning Amu woke to the sounds of something tapping against her window.

"Amuuuuuuu~!" A muffled voice called out.

Amu straightened her hair and quickly got out of bed and ran to her window. It was Ikuto. He held a plastic bag in his right hand and with his left he was tapping against her window. "I have a treat for the strawberry~" He smirked.

Amu glared at him. Her usual stance with Ikuto was kicking in. "On second thought maybe i should eat these alone." Ikuto sighed and took out what was in the plastic bag. He held up two buttered egg tarts from Amu's favorite french bakery.

Amu's eyes widened. She quickly opened the window and Ikuto leaped gracefully into her bedroom.

"You're so easy to please" He laughed and shook the bag. Amu scowled and reached for the bag. "Uh oh~" Ikuto smirked and jumped out of Amu's reach. "Not for a price. These aren't cheap."

They were back to their usual demeanor. Yesterday Amu was feeling too serious to take jokes so Ikuto hadn't made any. But today everything was lifting again. It was like they had never parted.

Amu stared at him heat coursing to her face. "Cut it out! Are you going to give it or not?" This was the most she had said in ages. Her throat felt dry and her voice came out slightly hoarse. Ikuto noticed this change and thought for a moment.

"Ok, since you're not feeling well, I'll lower the price."

Amu sighed and sat on her bed. "What? I'm exactly not up to games."

"Exactly" Ikuto smiled and handed her a tart. "I want you to do the game."

Amu peeled back the wrapper of the package and stared at Ikuto. "What?"

Ikuto smiled again " . ."

Amu gasped and looked at Ikuto as he opened a tart for himself. He licked the filling and said casually "You get to choose what i do for you today. It's a special treat for my...strawberry." He looked at Amu and winked.

Amu just gaped at him and then looked down at her tart. She peeled the wrapper all the way off and bit into it. Creamy pastry cream filled her mouth as she struggled to swallow and answer.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Well...for example." Ikuto stepped closer to Amu and bit the tart that was already halfway in Amu's mouth. "You can tease me."

Amu yelped and shoved his face away. "Gross get away idiot!" He laughed and wiped his mouth from biting the tart.

"So...you're just going to eat the tart and not give me a reward?"

"How is ordering you around an award?" Amu mumbled as she bit once more into the crust of the tart. She chewed and swallowed. "Can I just say thanks?"

"That's too simple." Ikuto strolled toward her book shelves having already finished his tart. "I don't mind getting orders from a strawberry. I'm awfully curious what you will make me do" He smirked and grabbed a book.

"You idiot.." Amu mumbled. She chomped the rest of her tart, swallowed, and wiped her mouth. "I'm not in the mood to order around a big blue cat. But I'll take your offer someday."

"Ha!" Ikuto opened the book and leafed through the pages. "You're turning down this chance?"

"Well what would I make you do?" Amu scowled. Ikuto was warm and sweet yesterday, but today he was just being a plain jerk. Well...he did buy her an egg tart.

Amu blushed as she looked down into her hands. Ikuto knew these were her favorite. And he was probably saying all this to try to cheer her up a bit. But still...she didn't know if ordering Ikuto around would make her feel any better.

Ikuto continued to leaf through the book. "Hmm...alright you won't take my offer? That's too bad I even bought you breakfeast.."

"I'll take it!" Amu stood up breathing fast. "Fine! It's only for a day right?"

Ikuto snapped the book shut and smiled contently. "Good. Now what's my first order strawberry?"

Amu stopped. She hadn't thought of an order yet. She nervously shifted her feet and thought hard. Something that could cheer her up. Or make her forget the bad things.

"Ok!" Amu smiled and pointed outside. "Take me out today to somewhere fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love Blossoms

"Amu, it's this way."

Ikuto sighed for the umpteenth time as he lazily pointed in the opposite direction Amu was heading.

Amu blushed deep scarlet. "Well...h-how would I know where this place is you're taking me!" She stomped determinedly to the other direction, careful to stay close to Ikuto so that she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Well...let me refresh your memory. What day is it today?"

Amu stared at Ikuto as they walked down the street. She stared at her boots crunching in the snow before turning back to him. "It's the 18th"

"Exactly, and where do we go on the 18th?" Ikuto twirled his necklace as they walked.

"How should i know?"

"Think. Amu."

Amu thought. When the realization hit her she blushed again in embarrassment. "The...fair's in town isn't it.."

"Bingo."

Ikuto smirked as he strolled casually ahead of her. "That took a while strawberry." Amu growled in frustration. Ikuto always made her feel dumber than she really was. "Don't call me that! How many times have I told you this?"

"Hmm" Ikuto turned and stopped to feign pondering over Amu's question. "Oh...I don't know...I think every day I've called you it you mentioned this at least more than three times."

Amu sighed. "Wow. Good memory. And I guess that gives me an idea" She smiled in triumph. "My next order is for you to stop calling me strawberry"

"Decline, strawberry."

"But you just said-!"

"I've been calling you this since we've known each other. Decline." Ikuto put his hands in his pockets and whistled as he walked on ahead. Amu sighed. There was no use getting around Ikuto's stubborness.

"So that means you're only going to obey orders you like?" Amu scoffed.

Ikuto smiled. "No, it means I'll only obey orders that make sense to me."

"Which means none." Amu breathed out and kept walking. Ikuto reallyyy was being a jerk today. She glanced at him before turning to stare straight ahead. If he was going to be stubborn, so would she.

They walked in silence for a bit, neither one talking. Ikuto continued to stare ahead as well. After a while Amu couldn't take it. "So we're going to the fair?"

Ikuto turned and smiled. Amu forgave him so easily. Plus he was glad that he won once again at the silent game. Amu was so easy to predict. "Yes. What do you want to do once we get there, strawberry?" (he put emphasis on the word *strawberry*)

Amu waved off his last comment and said "Hmm well last time we went didn't you hate roller coasters and heights?"

Ikuto scowled a bit remembering the large roller coasters. "It seems..." He sighed "I guess i have to ride them with you since it's your day today huh?"

Amu laughed. "You. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, are going to ride the Firehawk with me?" She giggled into her hand just thinking about it.

"Of course. If it's for you Amu I'll do it." Ikuto turned and stared directly at her as he said this.

Amu almost stopped walking. She didn't know what to do in these situations. Ikuto was always teasing her, but once in a while he'd let slip of how much he cared about her. She could almost feel herself going slightly pink at this.

"Amu."

"Ye-Yes!" Amu jolted back to reality. Ikuto smiled playfully at her and grabbed her hand.

"We're here."

...

Amu gasped in wonder at the sight before her. There were rides everywhere. And stands were selling caramelized popcorn, Taiyaki,Ice cream, and hot treats. She almost jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ikuto Ikuto let's go ride! Let's go!" Amu tugged Ikuto by the hand as they made their way toward the lines. "Strange, the rides are still open even though it's winter." Ikuto sidetracked.

"Well they cleared all the snow away here, duh. Plus it isn't snowing today." Amu continued to pull Ikuto towards the lines.

"Oh..look taiyaki. Amu how about i buy you some?" Ikuto said trying to pull free.

"Stop changing the subject. My next order is that you ride with me. I can't ride alone, it's too scary to do that."

Ikuto groaned. "Then guess i can't send you off." He sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with. Which one?"

Amu smiled at him brightly. "Firehawk~!"

"You chose the largest rollercoaster as your first ride?" Ikuto looked at her incredulously ,shook his head and proceeded to walk forward. Now he was the one dragging Amu forward.

As they got into the line they noticed it was a lot shorter than most lines. "Strange." Amu looked around. "You would think everyone would want to ride this."

Ikuto pointed out some riders who were getting off. "Well, maybe it's cuz they look like that afterward."

Amu looked to where he was pointing. A few riders were stopping to hold onto the railing before walking out. They all looked thoroughly dizzy. Amu stared as they walked forward and past them.

"Ohmygosh it felt like i was going to die." A girl gasped. A boy held her by the shoulder to support her. "Yeah, that was terrifying."

As they past Ikuto whistled for a bit before turning to Amu. "Amu the line's moving."

"O-On second thought maybe we should~?" Amu started to edge back.

"Oh what's this?" Ikuto caught Amu's arm to turn her back around. "I thought this was your order? We're almost there anyways." Amu gulped. "B-But those p-people..." Ikuto smirked and leaned in close to Amu's face. "What's this? Strawberry is scared?" Amu exploded.

"What? No way! You're the one who's scared! We're riding it no matter what!" Amu stomped forward in determination.

Ikuto laughed. "Alright, Alright, no one forced you." He chuckled again.

Soon they were at the front and into the seats of the coaster. Ikuto sat at Amu's right. Coincidently they were at the very front of the ride.

Amu shifted her feet nervously. She wasn't so sure about this anymore. Ikuto glanced at her then leaned and fastened Amu's belt buckle for her. His was already tight and strapped.

"There. No escaping Amu."

Amu stuttered and blushed. "I-I wasn't thinking about escaping!" Ikuto laughed. "Sure." He faced forward again and whistled calmly. Amu stared at Ikuto as he stared forward. He was so calm, but she knew he hated rollercoasters. More than her even.

Ikuto turned to look at her, smiled, and faced forward again. Amu's expression softened. He was once again going through this to make her feel better. She also realized that she hand't thought of her mom or her family's situation once while being with him.

"Alright! Ready everyone?" The hostess cheered. "3..." Amu gripped the bar in front of her tightly. "2..." Ikuto stopped whistling and his expression grew slightly stiff. "1...!" They shot forward and with a great burst of speed and proceeded going up the large hill.

"I-Ikuto you ok?" Amu called out.

Ikuto didn't reply but rather palely nodded once. Amu didn't dare say more. They were going up very high. She couldn't make out the stands below now.

The rollercoaster creaked, and with a strained moving silence, slowly arched forward. "Crap~!" Amu squeezed her eyes shut and it lunged forward and down the hill.

...,

"I..Ikuto." Amu was gasping. The speed of the ride had been so scary. They were now getting off and walking slowly down the exit route. "I...Ikuto?" Amu glanced at him. Ikuto held up a finger to silence her. He was staring forward determinedly but his face was pale and his eyes were weary.

The last time Amu had seen him like this was when he had ran away from Easter with his violin. But his expression this time turned to look slightly green.

"Ikuto." Amu stopped walking and swept his bangs back to check his forehead. He wasn't hot, but pretty clammy and cold. She frowned. "You shouldn't have ridden if you were going to get like this afterward."

Ikuto closed his eyes and shook his head. "It..was an order." He managed before continuing to walk forward. Amu turned to walk with him and after a while of walking Ikuto was still pale but seemed slightly better.

Amu crossed her arms and sighed. "You sure you're ok?"

Ikuto didn't answer. He had gone very quiet. Amu stopped. "Iku-?"

Just then Ikuto lunged forward to grab the nearest trash can and coughed loudly into it. He wasn't puking, but he looked very very sick.

"Ikuto!" Amu hurriedly ran to his side and patted his back as he coughed. "You dummy, don't go on it if you're going to end up like this!"

Ikuto didn't answer but continued to cough loudly into the trash can.

He pushed back his hair on his forehead roughly and shook his head a bit. He then stood upright and glanced at Amu. Amu looked up worriedly at him. She was still holding onto his arm.

He sighed and pushed her arm gently off. "I'm fine." He gulped and steadied himself. "It was just a shock." He shrugged and grabbed Amu's hand and the two continued to walk.

Amu blushed a bit but then shook her head. "What the heck? You looked seriously sick a few moments ago. Maybe we shouldn't do rides anymore."

"No." Ikuto stared ahead and clenched his teeth. "I'm fine. What do you want to ride next?"

Amu glared up at him before saying with a light wave "Oooh how about the one that turns upside down three times?"

Ikuto paled immediately. Amu felt his hand shake a bit.

She laughed and punched his shoulder. "Idiot. I would never make you ride that. Let's do games now."

"But Amu..."

"No buts, you must obey your master today." She smiled and led him toward the stands.

He stepped back pulling her with him.

"Are you sure? Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Aren't there more rides you wanted to ride?"

Amu smiled at him. "Nah I'm good. The firehawk lost my appetite for big rides."

Ikuto stared at her for a bit, then sighed. "Alright, which game?"

Amu skimmed the stands for a game she could beat Ikuto in.

"How about the ring toss?" Amu smiled. She was usually good at that. "Ring toss?" Ikuto repeated glancing toward where she was pointing. "Ok, let's go."

They strolled to the stand where a peachy middle aged lady with fizzy grey hair and plump cheeks tapped at the menu with a stick. "Three tosses for 3 dollars~!" She trilled. "And 10 tosses for 8 dollars!"

Ikuto stepped forward in front of Amu before she could even say anything and pulled out his wallet. "10 rings for each of us please."

She smiled back at him before turning to grab the multi-colored rings on the counter.

"Ok let's do this~!" Amu cheered as the lady handed each of them a set of rings. The lady stepped back. "On your mark...get set...go!"

Amu threw her first ring as far as it could go to reach the milk bottles at the end. It slid onto the top of the first bottle with ease. She cheered and glanced over at Ikuto. Ikuto hadn't gone yet but was in the process of gathering all the rings together in one clump. "Ikuto you're supposed to throw." Amu laughed.

Ikuto glanced at her before continuing to gather his rings. "I know strawberry, don't worry." He smirked. "Just get on with your rings, you're running out of time."

Amu looked at him puzzled before turning to her set and grabbing the next one. She threw it with ease again landing it straight down the second bottle. She so got this.

Amu grabbed a third and a fourth ring and threw. The fourth went in but the third glanced off. Amu scowled a bit and threw the 5th and 6th and 7th ring. All went in. She laughed and threw the 8th and 9th but both glanced off and didn't make it. Amu was about to throw her last ring when Ikuto coughed loudly.

She looked at him suprised. "What?" Ikuto looked to her and smirked the biggest smirk yet. "I haven't told you, but i know a way around these games." With that he threw all of the bundled rings he had at once. All of them somehow went into a bottle that was next to another. The bottles in the back were now all filled with Ikuto's rings. Amu gaped at the sight them turned to gape at him. "No fair! How'd you learn that trick?!"

Ikuto smiled widely. "Amu, all these games have loopholes in them. I just searched for them you see."

She grumbled loudly and stomped her foot. "Darn...i really thought i was winning."

He laughed and winked at the lady. "Could i have the pink bunny over there?"

Amu glanced up at him with her arms folded to her chest. Could he be-?

Ikuto handed the bunny to Amu and smiled. "There, just say you won out of good sportsmanship." Amu squeezed the bunny in her arms and smiled widely. Her bad mood completely erased at his kindness. "Thanks!" She laughed and looked down at her bunny. When she looked up again Ikuto was looking at her with a soft expression. She grew slightly numb and her heart thudded more rapidly. Ikuto noticed Amu's pause and coughed and turned away. His cheeks were slightly pink. "Sorry, i was just thinking. You laughed genuinely. Glad you feel kind of better." He smiled and patted Amu's head before turning to walk ahead.

Amu stated at Ikuto's back. The way he treated her was like he liked her. But there was no way he actually would. Since they were really far apart in years. She started to walk toward him and thought as she walked.

Ikuto had told her two years ago that he liked her when she asked. But she thought he was joking and messing around with her. She smiled. So much had changed. After Easter had broken down from the kid CEO, and Ikuto's step dad released Ikuto to go off to France and study music, she thought their relationship had gotten more closer. She wasn't sure what type of close that was though. And then there was Tadase...

"Amu you coming?" Ikuto turned and tilted his head. Amu snapped back out of her trance. "Y-Yeah!" She hurriedly ran to walk beside him.

...

"Park closes in an hour. You have time for one more ride Amu." Ikuto checked his watch as he said this, then turned to look at Amu. Amu glanced around. Both of their arms were full of prizes they had won and left over food. Amu carried her pink bunny along with a roll of cotton candy and a large flower plush. Ikuto held onto his mini blue elephant with a light up sword Amu had bought him as well as a blue roll of cotton candy. They had spent the rest of the day playing multiple games and eating their favorite fair foods. It was starting to get darker and the sun was going down. Ikuto glanced again at his watch once more."We could ride a small coaster...or..." Ikuto glanced around and spotted something large in the corner of his eye.

"Hey Amu" Ikuto tried to sound casual as he mentioned this "How about we ride the ferris wheel? The line's pretty short."

Amu whipped around to look where Ikuto was indicating. The large ferris wheel in multiple colors was slowly turning in front of them. Suddenly the lights on the wheel turned on giving it a soft glow and fun quality.

Ferris wheel with Ikuto?

"Sure!" Amu turned and happily looked at him. "Sounds good!"

Ikuto stared at her for a bit, then smirked, his teasing back. "Hey Amu do you know what it means when a guy and girl go on a ferris wheel together?"

Amy turned bright red. She had tried not to think about that. "T-Then, let's not ride!" She turned around abruptly only to be held back by Ikuto.

He picked Amu up and slung over his shoulder and began to walk toward the ferris wheel line.

"H-Hey! Ikuto!" Amu kicked her legs furiously. She tried to ignore the stares people around them were starting to give to her and him. She felt her face going hotter. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto ignored her protests and finally reached the line. He set her down gently and ruffled her hair.

"No backing down. Let's ride it together."

Amu crossed her arms and looked down. She didn't want him to see how embarrassed she looked on her face. "You jerk! Making me ride this with you.." She mumbled.

"Mmm no you agreed a few moments ago." He laughed. "So I took you before you could back down."

"I wasn't going to back down!"

"Liar." Ikuto raised his arm so that he could lift her chin with his right hand and stare into her eyes. "Will you ride this with me?"

Amu stared back at him for a bit. Ikuto was acting strange moment by moment. It was as if he…really did like her. Amu bit her lip. She seriously contemplated whether she should say "no" but she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Just because you've been extra good to me lately."

Ikuto raised his eyes skeptically. "I've been good?" He leaned in closer curiously. "How so?"

Amu looked away a blush creeping again at her face. "W-well you took me out. You got me those tarts. A-and.." She looked down. Her heart was starting to beat so fast. Ikuto was not even a foot away from her. She could almost feel his shirt touch her as he stared straight into her face.

"And...stuff" She mumbled. She then looked up and sighed in relief. The line was moving up. Finally!

Ikuto watched as Amu raised her head and stomped determinedly forward to the front. He chuckled. Amu had been blushing a lot today. It was a lot more then usual, and she even looked flustered when he simply looked at her. He sighed and felt his heartbeat with his hand. It was faster than normal. That kid was making him feel so crazy lately. She looked older, and he felt his romantic feelings overweighing his thoughts of friendship. He had gotten older as well. How could he make this experience good for Amu but resist the urge to hold onto her? He had thought deeply about her in France, but he had no idea how Amu had felt about him for the past years. Maybe this time, things could change…

He then shoved his hands in his pockets and went up to the front where Amu was waiting.

A man with a yellow blazer and cowboy hat pushed a red button and let the both of them into the boxed area. He then stopped the ferris wheel and opened the door to a blue cart to them. It was an open cart with many lights around the sides of the bars and cozy space inside. Ikuto and Amu both stepped into it and the man shut the door and bolted it.

Ikuto sat on one side while Amu sat across from him. She shifted her feet and finally decided to try to act casual. "So, it's really pretty at night. I like the lights. But aren't you scared of heights Ikuto?"

Ikuto crossed his arms and his eyes at her. He frowned. "I'm not that deprived of fun. This is fine. We're safe in here anyways. Hey-" Ikuto leaned over and grabbed Amu's arms. He then pulled her forward and sat her next to him.

"You were too far away." He smirked and ruffled her hair once more. Amu growled and straightened her messy hair.

Just then the cart began to move and the wheel started turning. They began to get higher and higher until the fair grounds was tiny specks of light below them.

Ikuto leaned on the back of the chair and casually slung his arm over Amu's back seat. Amu tried to concentrate and looked outward to the grounds below. She sighed. It was so beautiful.

Ikuto looked over at her, then at her hand, and looked forward again. He shouldn't push it today.

"Amu...you ok?"

Amu looked back at him startled. "I've been fine. Why?"

He continued to look forward. "Well, You are going through a lot. Feel free to take your anger out on me sometimes." He looked at her finally and smirked his usual smirk.

Amu stared at him. Ikuto really was something. She had never met someone like him.

Ikuto's smirk faded and they both stayed like that. Simply looking at each other as the wheel turned slowly. It was starting to go down now.

Ikuto then leaned in and placed his hand on the top of her head. "You know. If you keep staring at me like that i can't guarantee i won't do anything"

Amu's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she continued to stare right into his eyes.

Ikuto could feel his heartbeat rapidly increasing. He leaned slightly more forward until his lips were three inches away from Amu's. He could almost hear her heartbeat fluttering and their uneven breaths billowing next to each other. This could either make their relationship grow into what he had always wanted, or it could make him and Amu never look at each other the same again. Ikuto took his ounce of courage and decided to risk his feelings.

Ikuto whispered "I'm in love with you Amu." before He closed his eyes and leaned forward. He pressed his lips gently against Amu's. Amu's eyes fluttered for a moment, then she closed them and felt his soft lips against hers. Her mouth was slightly parted so she immediately closed them and lightly kissed Ikuto back.

Ikuto almost felt his surprise at her reaction. He had expected Amu to jump away or break the kiss and call him bad names. But Amu was...

Ikuto leaned in closer so that his body was almost touching Amu's and raised his hand to caress her head. He parted his mouth slightly and breathed with her. They both let their lips press then away as they tried to catch more air. Ikuto then leaned in once more to kiss Amu's lips. Her lips were softer than his even. Velvety and smooth. He almost felt his smirk coming again but the need to keep kissing her surpassed this.

Amu raised her hands so that they rested against his chest. She could feel his rapid heart beat. Ikuto. Ikuto was kissing her. She felt his lips press once more to hers then he slowly let go of her and leaned away.

Amu dropped her hands and let the feeling linger before she opened her eyes. Ikuto was staring at her. He looked peaceful and serious. No smirk or side remark, but just pleasant contentment.

Amu's cheeks were slightly tinted pink but she folded her hands in her lap and resisted the urge to touch her lips. To make sure this was real. That they really had kissed.

Ikuto raised his hand and Amu looked up at him as he lightly stroke her hair. She kept quiet and still. Her heart was going way too fast at the moment.

"I meant it. I do love you." He rested his hand against her cheek and sat there, mesmerized by her eyes and what had just happened.

Amu bit her lip. Her face was going to give away how she felt. She felt so frantic inside. Ikuto loved her. He said he was in love with her. His lips had felt so soft against hers. Ikuto, wanted her?

Amu's emotions rushed and flooded into her face. Her eyes began to water and her cheeks burned red. Ikuto looked at her wide-eyed and dropped his hand.

"Did.. you not want it?" He tried to stay calm and not get his hopes up. Maybe Amu had just reacted to her emotions rather than her heart.

Amu shook her head and looked at the ground. Her tears spilled over onto her cheeks. She meant she had wanted it. She had wanted him.

Ikuto misunderstood her head shake. "Oh..." He looked away. "I'm sorry."

Amu shook her head again and grabbed his sleeve. He turned to look at her once more surprise in his eyes.

"Amu?"

Amu shook her head again, and tried to say what her heart felt. It felt so clogged up. Like it was about to burst. She needed to tell him. She had to get some words out. But her throat felt empty of the words.

"Amu..." Ikuto leaned in to take her hand. The ferris wheel was now at the top again. The lights streamed around to illuminate Amu and her tears.

Amu couldn't do it. She couldn't say how she felt. So she just did what she could to let him know. Amu leaned closer to Ikuto and kissed him on his lips. Her tears overflowing onto her cheeks and down her chin, into Ikuto's shirt.

Ikuto stiffened in surprise. He couldn't think or make sense of the situation. All he could concentrate on was Amu's lips against his. Her tears dripping on his shirt.

He then let go of his senses and engulfed Amu into his arms, deepening the kiss. He passionately kissed her mouth over and over feeling her soft lips against his. Her steady heartbeat against his chest.

Ikuto raised Amu so that she sat on his lap, and wrapped his arms firmly around her. Amu's arms went around Ikuto's neck as she pressed harder and felt his tongue touch her lips. Ikuto lightly glided his tongue against Amu's lips before pressing his lips against her top lip and gently kissed her upper lip. Then he sighed and kissed her full lips against his and held it there, noticing how Amu's arms stroked his hair and how hot he was suddenly feeling.

Ikuto trembled and kissed her on her lips again and again. Amu felt his kisses and she pressed her lips against his when he paused allowing her to take control. Amu then sighed and leaned away, but Ikuto slid his hands down her arms and clasped firmly onto them.

Amu then opened her eyes. Ikuto still had his eyes closed. His head was lowered and he breathed heavily, clasping her arms and squeezing lightly. "Amu..." he whispered.

Amu blushed furiously. He sounded so...sexy. She looked down in embarrassment. She felt the change in their relationship. Two years ago they weren't the same people. She almost felt her heart beating resonating throughout her whole body.

Ikuto then looked up and into her eyes. Their eyes locked. He knew. He knew everything now.

But Amu felt like she had to say it out loud. To confirm it. To confirm how she felt.

Amu leaned and rested her head against his chest and they both breathed steadily in and out. Ikuto's chest raised up and down in time with Amu's. Amu was still on his lap. Ikuto's arms were still around her.

They stayed there peacefully for a few seconds until Amu broke the silence.

"I...I love you too." She blushed and was glad Ikuto's head was above hers so he couldn't see it. "When i see you my heart flutters more than usual. When you took me out i was so happy. And then when you kissed me..." She sighed and tried to continue before she ran out of courage.

"I...couldn't think of anyone but you. And even now, i don't think i would want anyone else. Other than...you." She buried her face into his chest.

"You always save me, You were always there for me, and you know me better than anyone. But not only that, i..." She bit her lip and let the last words ring out "I feel i love you more than anything."

Ikuto listened as Amu's words went through the air, into his ears. It was a dream. Amu couldn't possibly love him back. But as he felt her arms against his hands and her heart beat mixing with his he breathed in relief.

"Amu..."

He then couldn't take it. Ikuto laughed. Loudly and merrily.

"Oh my gosh. Sorry I ruined our moment" He chuckled and leaned over pressing his forehead on Amu's shoulder. Amu instantly grew indignant. "Why are you laughing?! That took so much cour- stop laughing!"

But Ikuto couldn't stop. He shook as he kept his head against her shoulder. There were almost tears in his eyes.

"Amu.." Ikuto settled down as his chuckles faded. "I never heard you so serious before. I'm sorry I'm just really surprised more than anything."

Amu blinked. "Surprised?" Ikuto took his head off and raised his head to look her in the eye. He smiled.

"Yeah. I was surprised you liked me back." He then smirked. "And on top of that, you kissed me first this time. I liked it by the way."

Amu grew cherry tomato red. "I-Ikuto t-that was...w-well what else was i supposed to?" He laughed and held her again in his arms.

"No, do it as much as you want strawberry. Anytime. I'm open."

Amu blushed against Ikuto's chest and stayed there silently as he played his fingers in her hair.

"Y'know...you take it away."

She whispered.

Ikuto kept fiddling with her hair absentmindedly. "Hmm?"

"You take all the pain away." Amu hid her face and wrapped her arms around him.

Ikuto stopped his hands in surprise once again. Today was when Amu was able to let go of her pains as well as face her new feelings. He realized that her feelings might be more or even as strong as his for hers.

The ferris wheel was beginning to slow down. Ikuto held Amu and whispered against her head. "I love you Amu. " Amu squeezed him in response and he smiled contently to lay his head against hers. Feeling the night air swirl around the cart.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Amu opened her eyes in surprise. It was snowing. And she was on Ikuto's back. He was slowly walking and treading through the snow in the night air. Her arms were around his neck as well.

"Um...Ikuto.." She tried not to get embarrased since they were closer than ever now. "W-Why am i on your back? Where are we going?"

"Oh you're awake." Ikuto said. He kept walking looking forward. "Well after our make out session you fell asleep strawberry. I carried you out the fair and now we're heading home."

She then couldn't help it. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt her blush creeping to her cheeks. "Y..You started it!"

Ikuto laughed. "I know. Two points for me then."

Amu sighed and smiled. Ikuto was acting like his usual self. It wasn't awkward to think they were a couple. She felt immense relief in that.

Ikuto steadily listened to her silence then said "Yknow...i think i need to make sure and ask you. Just to let everyone know you're mine."

Amu nuzzled her head into his back and let out a muffled voice "What question?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Amu raised her head, wide-eyed. Never in a million years had she thought Ikuto would say these words to her. She might have hoped but now since it was real she didn't know how to get the words out.

"Amu?"

"Yes."

Ikuto almost stopped walking. How could so many good things happen in one day?

"What did you say?" He playfully asked.

"Y-yes. Yes i'll be yours...your girlfriend." Amu dropped her head in embarassment. Ikuto laughed and spun Amu around.

He then turned and quickened his face walking and slowed to turn his head and kiss Amu's cheek.

"Thanks Amu" He grinned.

Amu couldn't help it. She smiled back.

Ikuto smiled at her and continued to take her home. Finally they reached her house, as he gently let Amu down.

"Well...today was...interesting" Ikuto playfully ruffled Amu's hair. "Do i get a kiss from my strawberry girlfriend?"

Amu blushed and sputtered. "W-Why do you need a kiss?"

Ikuto raise his eyes indignantly. "I just carried you straight from the fair all the way here to your house. I deserve some reward."

Amu growled. "Fine." She stood on tiptoes and was about to peck Ikuto's cheek, when Ikuto turned his head so that her lips pressed against his.

Amu dropped her feet down in surprise. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto laughed and ruffled her hair again. "Goodnight love"

He then lightly dodged Amu's kick at him and smiled before turning around and dissapearing into the night.

Amu stood there for a moment. He was such a flirt! But she felt so happy and indignant at the same time. Amu smiled and turned to go into her house. As she got ready for bed and went into her covers Amu pressed her lips and whispered the shocking truth that occurred that day. "Ikuto loves me. Ikuto's my boyfriend. I love... Ikuto." She shut her eyes and squealed a bit. Finally. She knew where her heart belonged and how she felt about her. SHe just hadn't expected it to come so fast. Ikuto was so dangerous when they kissed. WHEN THeY KISSED.

Amu groaned and slumped her head onto her pillow. They kissed. Ikuto had kissed her. They were now in a romance.

Amu bit her lip. She was so happy, but it felt weird. In the two years they had been apart Ikuto and Amu had grown in maturity (a bit) and feelings for each other. Ikuto wasn't a bratty teenager. He was a bratty adult. And Amu...was a teenager in love with a bratty adult.

She then smiled. Even so, Ikuto knew her and she was herself around him. She couldn't even imagine doing the same things with Ikuto with Tadase. Tadase was nice...but he never really cared or connected with her in such a deep way.

Amu sighed once more and smiled. She wanted to see him, but at the same time yell at him for being so flirty. She just wanted him, and now, he wanted her as well. They were mutual. A couple.

A couple. Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu closed her eyes and fell asleep, her last thought connecting their names together.

...

Amu woke up the next morning unbelieving the last day's events. She shook her head and mumbled into her pillow. "Just a dream."

"What's a dream?"

Amu yelped loudly and scrambled up out of her bed. Ikuto was casually sitting at the edge reading one of Amu's childhood diaries.

"I-I-Ikuto! Why are you here?" She growled in frustration.

Ikuto kept reading not paying attention to her rants of bad names after her comment. He flipped through her notebook and read aloud.

"First day of kindwegaten. I liked the eggs fo snackZ. It was good. Wow so creative."

Amu blushed deep red. She tried to snatch the book out of his arms but Ikuto neatly dodged her and raised the book over his head. He continued to read aloud.

"I like Michael. Hes funny. We are friends. Who's Michael Amu koi?"

Amu grew even more embarrassed. "N-No one!"

"Mmhmm it says here you shared your animal crackers with him. What about mine Amu?" Ikuto smirked playfully and finally handed it back to Amu before turning and flopping onto Amu's bed. He repositoned so that he was facing Amu propped up with one hand resting on his cheek, elbow above the bed.

"Ikuto! You jerk why when i get your baby picture i'm going to-!"

"Amu?" A knock came on the door.

The two froze in silence.

"Is someone there? I heard you yelling." Amu's dad called out.

Amu nervously shoved Ikuto off the edge of her bed and covered him with her blanket.

"Um I'm fine! Watching tv! It's all ok!" She called out.

"Ok! Well get ready, we're visiting you mom. Doctors said shes feeling slightly better today so we should eat lunch there with her."

Amu nodded and yelled "K!"

She listened as her dad's footsteps disappeared away and she sighed in relief. Amu started to pick the blanket off of Ikuto when a hand reached out from underneath and pulled her in.

Amu yelped as arms engulfed around her. She was now inside the blanket with Ikuto. Her back was to his chest and his arms were around het waist.

"Have you forgotten...about us?" Ikuto whispered seductively as he bent over to kiss her shoulder.

Amu yelped again. "Gross! Stop it Ikuto!"

Ikuto smile against her shoulder but continued to kiss her neck and ear. Amu felt herself getting hot. "S-Stop it I'm warning you!"

Ikuto tightened his arms around her. "I'm not a kid Amu" He chuckled and rested his head above hers. He wanted to take it slow with Amu but his emotions got the best of him sometimes.

"Really." Amu huffed and tried to breath feeling slightly clouded from being so close to Ikuto and the blanket surrounding her and him.

Ikuto then suddenly turned Amu over so that she was lying on her back and he was above her. His hands were placed at either sides of her head and his blue bangs hung down in front of his face. Ikuto smirked at Amu.

"Oh, my girlfriend is so vulnerable right now. It's terribly cute strawberry."

Amu blushed and her heart beat quickened. "I-Ikuto st-stop im warning you one more-!"

Ikuto stopped Amu's protest with a kiss. He pressed his lips gently onto her mouth and felt her sharp intake of breath in surprise. His heart beat had started to quicken. He pressed slightly harder and lightly moved his mouth against hers while feeling her body tremble underneath him.

Amu's mind was blank. She couldn't think or refuse. Ikuto's breath was fresh and minty and his mouth was warm and smooth. He lightly kissed her mouth before kissing her more passionately. Ikuto had imagined doing these things for years. Now that he finally was able to kiss Amu with mutual feelings he wanted to savor and hold onto every moment.

Ikuto leaned in more so that his body was now almost fully on Amu and he felt her heartbeat against his chest. It was quite rapid and thundering against his. Ikuto didn't try to think. He just continued to guide his mouth to mix with Amu's.

Amu kissed Ikuto back and felt his lips against hers in detail. So smooth an velvety she almost felt his teeth against her hard presses into his lips. Ikuto suddenly suprised her with arching and pressing his tongue into her mouth. Amu yelped in surprise. They struggled under the blanket for a moment before she gave in and let out a small whimper. She was slightly scared but at the same time excited.

Ikuto felt his excitement rise as he moved his tongue inside her mouth feeling her tongue as he went and pressing his lips to her mouth. He lightly french kissed her before letting his emotions get the best of him and leaning in fully so that his mouth and hers were connected without any gaps. He kissed her passionately and with slight pressure. Amu did her best to return the kisses and let their lips intertwine into bundles of passion. They kissed passionately again and again. It was several moments of just that. Ikuto and Amu lightly kissing and letting their hearts give out onto each kiss.

Amu yelped again as Ikuto suddenly grabbed her shoulder and let out a deep breath. He felt like he could go on forevor. He traced her lips downward and kissed her chin before slowly kissing her collarbone and lightly moving his tongue onto her skin licking her and her shoulder. Luckily Amu was wearing a cami with shorts today. Ikuto lightly traced up to her shoulder and gave her one last kiss before sighing showing that they should stop for now.

Amu sighed in almost relief and disappointment as Ikuto slowly moved up and away from her body. He threw the blanket off of him before pushing back his hair and shaking his head. He took deep breaths. He needed to calm down. Taking Amu for himself would not help her at all. As much as he wanted to touch her and kiss her further he didn't need to scare her more. Amu was new to this. They still needed some boundaries.

Amu sighed as her back felt hot against the wooden floor. She was slightly sweating cuz of the heat and blanket that had covered them. She slowly got up so that she was sitting across from Ikuto and shivered. Not because she was cold but because of how frightfully intense that was. Amu bit her lip feeling her tongue inside her mouth. It was all new and unreal to her. Ikuto was very good at kissing her.

Ikuto looked at her then looked away. "Maybe..we shouldn't get too carried away." He said and sighed.

Amu sighed as well. "Yeah, thanks for having some self control."

"Oh i don't when I'm with you." Ikuto grinned. "But do you know what i heard during this?"

Amu looked at him puzzidly. "Hmm?"

Ikuto poked her stomach. "You must be hungry Amu, your stomach was so loud i had to stop."

Amu blushed beat red. Of course he'd make fun of her for this! How embarrassing!

Ikuto laughed and lightly ruffled her hair. "Come on strawberry. Get ready, you have to see your mom right?"

Amu nodded and numbly got up. Her legs felt wobbly and out of strength. She felt the area around her collarbone with her hand, and slightly pinked, feeling where Ikuto had licked her skin. It had felt so good but scary. It made her think he might keep going into something more mature. The thought slightly frightened her.

"Hey Amu." Ikuto tilted his head. "We're going out right?"

Amu turned and blushed at him. "Of course! We kissed three times already!"

Ikuto grinned. "Then can i do something?"

Amu's look blankened. What was he thinking?

Ikuto moved toward her to let his breath smolder her face. "Can I...pick out your outfit for today?"

...

"Here. Wear it."

Amu turned. Ikuto was holding up a ruffled black skirt with a white blouse, a black belt encrested with silver square gems and a cute black bow.

Amu had to admit it was cute. But...

"Why so much black and white?" Amu mumbled grabbing the outfit from him.

Ikuto smiled. "Well i hardly ever see you wear something formal. This is fine for today."

Amu sheepishly looked at it then sighed. "Alright. Out."

Ikuto raised his eyes in surprise. "Your parents don't know I'm here."

Amu pinked. "Well you can't just watch me change! Pervert Ikuto!" She pushed him to the corner of her room and crossed her arms.

"Face there and don't look!"

Ikuto whined. "But my lovely girlfriend is wearing what i want ~"

"No!" Amu growled.

Ikuto laughed and turned around to face the wall.

Amu walked away and regrabbed her clothes. She glanced to check that Ikuto really was facing the wall and quickly slid out of her bed clothes and into the outfit.

"Amuuu you done?" Ikuto called out.

Amu blushed and yelled. "Almost. Don't you dare turn around!"

Ikuto snickered and faced the wall calmly. He was having so much fun and it was only morning time.

Amu finished pulling on her belt and as she reajusted her headband she went over to tap Ikuto on his shoulder. "Done. Now you can look."

But Ikuto turned while she spoke and looked at her up and down in awe. "I have good taste" He raise a hand to rub his chin.

Amu sighed. "Ok ok. Happy now?"

Ikuto smiled and took her in his arms. "Exceptionally~"

"Amu~~! Time to go!" Amu and Ikuto both froze once more.

"W-well i guess i have to get going." Amu lightly pulled away from Ikuto's grasp and turned the door handle when Ikuto grabbed her arm.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Can i go with you?" Ikuto asked.

Amu stared at him for a bit. "You..want to see my mother?"

He smiled. "She was awfully nice to me when i first met her. Even though you did sneak me into your house. Hmm I'm feeling some de ja vu here.."

Amu blushed. "But-! My dad doesn't know you're here, or know you for that matter."

Ikuto grinned. "I'll meet you at the front. I'll be *happening* to walk by." He winked.

Amu stared at him speechless. Before she could comment further however Ikuto jumped away and out of her window down to the streets below.

"Amuuuu!"

Amu winced and sighed. "Coming!"

...

"So...what are you majoring in Ikuto...san?" Amu's dad sniffed in the driver's seat. He eyed the back seat of Amu and Ikuto in his front mirror suspiciously.

Amu fidgeted nervously. Ikuto kept calm and answered in a cool voice. "I'm actually out of college. I now produce music and play in a band. We're taking a break for a bit though, to study more and learn different styles to play in."

"Ah...a musician." Amu's dad nodded, stretching emphasis on the word *musician*, showing he did not approve in the slightest.

"Yes." Ikuto smiled.

Amu glanced at both him and her dad and nervously put in. "Ikuto's really good at the violin dad. He won a lot of contests in Japan and he made his own albums under Easter a few years ago."

Amu's dad nodded seeming to pay attention less and less.

Amu sighed and looked at Ikuto. He turned his head to meet his gaze and smirked at her.

"Oh, and can i also mention, Amu and I are dating?"

The car screeched to a stop. Amu's dad turned around with wide panicked eyes. "You..dating my daughter?!'"

"Yes sir. I am very serious about her."

"Ikuto!" Amu hissed, not liking where this was going.

"M-my h-how nice. Y-yes." Amu's dad stuttered and turned around to start the car once more. "I expect you guys to be responsible with one another?"

"Yes sir. I keep very responsible with Amu." Ikuto winked at Amu, while Amu blushed and stuttered "H-Hey!"

Amu's dad's face reddened. "W-well. Ok. Amu you like Ikuto a lot?"

Amu jumped and answered quickly "Y-yes! A lot! I love him d-dad!"

Amu's dad

groaned and said no more and continued to drive the car. When they reached the hospital her dad walked in front of them avoiding their glances. Ikuto smiled and turned to give Amu a triumphant "V" sign with his hand. He then took her hand and together they walked into the hospital and into the elevators.

...

"Amu..."

"Mom." Amu whispered. She ran forward to clutch her mother's hand and looked into her face.

Ikuto stood at the doorway, shocked. Amu's mother was unrecognizable. Her face was so thin her glasses were falling off her nose. She held a musky grey peach skin tone and wrinkles etched her face. She also had several less hair and frail limp arms. She looked unkept and dangerously ill.

Ikuto stood in silence as he watched Amu stiffle her tears and smiling at her mother.

"M-mom. You're awake. That's good."

"Honey." Amu's dad's careful jumpy posture was gone. He slumped onto the floor on his knees and gripped his wife's hands and tiredness etched over all of his features. "Thank goodness" He whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Amu's mom didn't answer but looked past her family to see Ikuto at the door.

"Ah." She said softly and weakly smiled. "I remember you. Ikuto-san?"

Ikuto nodded slowly unable to respond. He felt like he was intruding. But he knew Amu would need someone to be there for her.

"I...want to thank you. For taking care of...Amu." Amu's mother closed her eyes and sighed.

Amu's tears spilled over. She sobbed and stared at her mother.

"Amu...what do we do?" Midori san weakly teared. "Whose...going to take care of you?"

Amu's father squeezed her hands. "Don't worry. I'm always here for our kids."

Amu's mother slowly nodded and stared at Amu. "But...i so wanted...to see you grow up."

Amu stared horrified at her mother. "No... mom don't say that" She whispered "Don't. You haven't lost yet."

Her mother's tears spilled over onto the sheets. "I..wanted to see your wedding. And your grandkids...and your husband." She glanced at Ikuto once more.

Ikuto stared at her pain etched in his eyes. "Please don't say things like that" He whispered.

Amu's dad snapped up and turned to Ikuto. "Ikuto san i thank you for visiting, but i believe you should leave for now."

Ikuto numbly nodded and returned Amu's watery glance with a smile. Amu's mother sighed. "One...last thing."

Ikuto stared in surprise. "Yes?"

She smiled crookedly and placed her hand gently on Amu.

"Please...take good care of my Amu." She looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto felt immediately the sense of responsibility he held with his relationship with Amu. He wasn't here because he was merely attracted to Amu, he was here because he loved her, and would take all costs to protect her. Amu's mother saying this to him strengthened his desire to protect Amu.

"I will." Ikuto swallowed and looked firmly at her. "Please don't worry."

Amu's mother nodded but suddenly froze. Her eyes glazed staring ahead at nothing. She started to shudder and shake violently.

Amu stared shocked. "M..mom?"

"Midori!" Amu's dad let go of her hands and grabbed her shoulders. "Midori what? Call the nurse!"

But nurses had already heard the commotion and were running in.

"What's going on?!"

"She's having a shock! Too much medications in her system!"

"Please leave! We need to check her and restore her Ivs!"

Amu's dad numbly nodded frantically before turning to Amu and Ikuto. Both looked at him shock etched on their expressions.

"Amu. I'm staying here over night. Go home and stay with Ami."

"B-but!" Amu protested.

"No" He said firmly. "You've had a lot of shock. The hospital isn't a home to rest in, go home and come in the morning tomorrow."

"But what if we lose her?" Amu whispered tears brimming her eyes.

"Don't. Trust me it's going to be fine." Amu's dad then looked over her shoulder at Ikuto.

"Ikuto-san. I know this is very hard on you as well. However i have a request. Please take care of Amu and Ami tonight. You may stay at our home. We have dinner in the fridge. I'll give you two money for lunch."

He took out some bills shakily before turning to stare Ikuto straight in the eyes.

"Can i trust you?"

Ikuto stared back at him before nodding. His eyes were shining and hard. "Please don't worry. I'll keep them safe." he promised.

Amu's dad nodded and numbly gave Amu and hug before turning and running back where the nurses were.

Amu stared back at where her dad had left. Tears spilling silently onto her face. She wanted for all of this to end. All of the constant worry and pain.

"Amu." Ikuto grabbed Amu's shoulder. She turned to look at him. Her expression much similar to how he had seen her the day he came back to visit. "Amu" he tried again gently. "Let's...go home."

Amu nodded and wiped her tears. Ikuto looked at her pain his expression. He wished he could take all of her pain away. To engulf all of her fear and bring just comfort. But he swore to himself he would protect her. No matter what.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and gently pulled her and the two walked slowly out of the hospital.

...

"Amu.."

"I'm not eating."

Ikuto sighed and placed the spoon back onto the table. He had made porridge for her since she hadn't had an appetite but Amu was still blankly staring down, her eyes glazed and her face expressionless.

"Amu. Your mom wouldn't want you do go unhealthy. Eat something."

"I don't want to." Amu bit her lips and shook her head.

Ikuto stared at her then turned to Ami who was playing with her own bowl of porridge, drawing circles in the mixture.

"Ami, want to eat Amu's food for her?"

Ami yelped loudly. "Yayy food food!" Amu jumped. "H-Hey Ikuto made that for me!"

Ami ignored her protests and grabbed Amu's bowl. Amu blushed and took her bowl back and grabbed her spoon. She loaded it heavily with porridge before hurridly scooping it into her mouth.

"H-hot hot hot!" She breathed and fanned her face with her hand. Ikuto laughed and poured some water for the both of them. "Good strawberry."

Amu blushed and tears filled her eyes as she quickly swallowed and scooped another spoonful.

"It's..for her." She sniffed loudly and determinedly continued finishing her food.

Ikuto silently watched as she ate and nodded. "It's alright Amu. I'm here, and she's going to be fine."

Amu stared at Ikuto and looked down at her food before quietly continuing to eat. "Yeah. You're here. Thanks Ikuto." She whispered.

Ami yelped loudly. "Ikutwo~!" She laughed and ate a large bit of porridge.

Ikuto glanced at the two then smiled. It was a while since he had been around company. It felt nice. Even though the events were painful, to still have family next to you while you went through it together. He had never had that. Always he had faced things alone...

Amu finished and weakly smiled at him.

But...

Ikuto leaned and lightly gave Amu a kiss on her forehead. He had Amu now.

...

Amu gently rolled out a sleeping bag for Ikuto onto her bedroom floor. It felt rude to make Ikuto sleep on the floor. He was after all her boyfriend. But this was Ikuto. She shuddered remembering their kisses earlier. Ikuto was perverted. And he was *Always* perverted. So she was not taking any risks.

Ikuto knocked on Amu's door. He had agreed to sleep in Amu's room, because although Amu's dad had a large bed he could rest in, he knew Amu didn't want to sleep alone. He had suggested they sleep together but Amu sputtered that he needed to sleep on the floor. He smiled. Amu was such a kid.

"Come in!" Amu called.

Ikuto stepped in. He had on a loose white shirt and blue sweat pants stretching to the bottom almost concealing his feet. He also had wet hair after his shower and a towel draped around his shoulders.

Amu tried to stay calm and not feel awkward as she smiled. "Are you done washing up?"

Ikuto smirked and sat on his set up sleeping place . "Your family has a nice bathroom. I found some new toothbrushes in the cabinet and used one of those. Hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine."

Amu lightly blushed and got up to grab her brush. She was already in her pjs. This time her woolen ones with buttons and clouds and stars etched on the fabric. She didn't want to wear something exposed around Ikuto. He always made perverted comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: To my before readers I am sorry about the chapter confusions _ this is my first fan fic so I'm still getting used to all of the fanfiction settings :) Well on with the story! Hope you like and review^_^ thank you for reading!

..

Ikuto grabbed the blue blankets near the bottom of his sleeping bag and pulled it over him as he lay down. He sighed and crossed his right arm under his head, his head resting on it over his pillow.

"Amu...when do you usually sleep?"

Amu straightened a few more things before laying on her bed herself and sliding under her pink blankets.

"Um...around 11pm..why?"

"Liar."

Ikuto turned his head to look at Amu, whose bed was slightly above him. She turned as well to stare at him as they talked. It was a strange feeling. Casually talking and sleeping next to Ikuto as if they have had sleepovers all the time. Well he did sleep over at her house before when she had hid him from Easter...

"If you slept at 11pm.." Ikuto went on, "You wouldn't have those dark circles right now." He lightly poked underneath her eyes and smirked.

Amu stared, blinked, and hurriedly reached toward her face with her hand. "Oh shoot." She muttered. "I have dark circles?"

"Yeah. Kinda like a granny."

"Shut up!" Amu lightly slapped Ikuto jokingly. He laughed dodging her slaps. He smiled at her, then leaned in closer so that he could reach out and touch Amu's hair.

As his hand touched her hair Amu froze. She couldn't breath when Ikuto acted like this. Especially since they were now...together.

"Hmm you know you never told me why you have pink hair." Ikuto murmured lightly stroking her hair with his index finger casually.

"I was born with it." Amu managed to say softly. "W..what about your blue hair?"

"W..what about it?" Ikuto teased, mocking Amu's nervous stutters.

Amu brightened red. "S-Stop it Ikuto! Im warning you!"

"Or what?" Ikuto leaned in smirking.

Amu glared at him before wacking his hand off of her head and  
turning around so that her back faced him. "Then I'm not talking to you night!" She scoffed and grumpily closed her eyes.

Amu expected Ikuto to attack her just then. Or to try to sneak into her bed to sleep next to her. Or something just plain perverted. However, only silence followed.

Amu blinked and turned. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ikuto with his eyes closed, breathing evenly, evidently asleep.

Amu frowned. "Hey Ikuto. There's no way you fell asleep that quickly. Ikuto?"

Amu turned fully back around and reached out her arm to poke his arm.

"Iku-"

Just then Ikuto opened his eyes. He reached out in blinding speed and pulled on Amu's arms causing Amu to yelp and topple over her bed onto the ground next to Ikuto.

Ikuto then pulled Amu closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Gotcha." He opened his eyes and grinned.

Amu groaned in his arms. "I knew it!"

"Knew what Amu koi? That your boyfriend was a master of trickery?" Ikuto teased lightly planting kisses in her hair and forehead.

"N-no that he's a sneaky perverted cat who can't control himself."

"Mm i don't mind being sneaky." Ikuto lightly kissed Amu's forehead as he spoke and slowly pressed away to stare into her face.

Amu silently looked back at him. Both were too mesmerized by one another. Amu's heart was quickening and she already felt slightly nervous. Ikuto's heart was also quickening but he kept his cool and stared back at Amu refusing to look away.

"Amu...for your dad...I'll be good tonight." He whispered, before slowly leaning in.

Amu lowered her eyelashes and felt her eyes close the moment Ikuto's soft lips placed gently atop of hers. His warm breath melted into her own and Amu pressed lightly back feeling her heart beat resonating inside her.

They lightly kissed before slowly leaning away. Amu blushed and felt Ikuto's warm lips touch her forehead once more.

He then put his arms underneath her and pulled Amu into his arms.

"I-Ikuto?"  
Amu gasped as Ikuto heaved as he got up picking her up into the air.

Ikuto then slowly closened in onto Amu's bed and gently laid Amu down.

"Goodnight Amu." Ikuto smiled gently before kissing her hand and letting her go. He then walked towards Amu's lamp on her desk to turn it off. With a *click* the lights went off and Amu blinked. Her eyes filled in the vast dark and silence around her.

She felt Ikuto nearing and laying down. He sighed and moved his blankets a bit before becoming completely silent.

Amu listened a bit longer before closing her eyes. It was interesting. Everything was exactly the same, yet different. She felt so safe when she was with Ikuto. He did tease her often, but he didn't push it to the extent that she actually got offended.

Before, when Amu saw darkness around her before she slept at night, she always had horrible images creeping into her mind. Her mother's illness gave her fear and loneliness.

Amu sighed and gently let the sound of Ikuto's breathing next to her relax her. She felt very content. Whole. Almost.

Amu gently smiled before drifting off into sleep...

...

"Ah!"

Amu gasped and got up her heart racing, cold sweat clinging to her. She shivered and sobbed. Tears were coming out of her eyes and spilling over. Her vision was blurry and disoriented. Why was she crying? Where was she?!

Amu gasped and sobs broke out her. She cried and clung to her sheets.

"Amu?!" Ikuto awoke at the sound of Amu's scream and he rose up to sit next to Amu on her bed. He put his arm around her and felt her forehead with his palm.

"Amu. What's going on?"

Amu shook her head and continued to sob and shake next to him.

Ikuto sighed and  
pulled her to his chest. Amu clung her hands onto his shirt and sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her and mumured slowly. "It's ok. I'm here. It's ok."

Amu continued to shake and sob and after moments slowly quieted down. She sniffed and Ikuto lightly patted her head.

"Amu...was it a nightmare?"

Amu shook her head slowly, tears in her hair spread and she sighed and clung onto Ikuto's chest and lay her ear next to his heart. She could slowly feel how his heart was rapidly thudding.

Ikuto grew more concerned. "Not a nightmare? Amu were you just sad?"

Amu nodded and hung her head.

Ikuto sighed and pressed her closer to him. He had had nights like those before as well. Times after his father left, waking up in the middle of night, not remembering why he woke or remembering any dream, but feeling horrified, dread, and clammy sweat pressed to him. And then he would lay awake for hours slowly calming himself down. He couldn't even imagine how Amu felt as she had these moments all alone. It was painful to see her so sad.

"Shh it's ok Amu." Ikuto whispered rubbing her back and pressing his cheek into her velvet hair.

Amu sighed and relaxed and hiccupped. The after shock of her tears were now coming. She shivered and hiccupped again.

Normally Ikuto would tease her for this, but he knew she was in no mood for joking. Amu felt lonely and worried about the pains to come. Her mother was getting worse...

Ikuto then turned Amu around in his arms so that she now faced him. Amu sniffed and hiccuped. Ikuto weakly smiled and engulfed her into his arms once more.

He pressed his arms tightly around her, feeling Amu's warm and shaking body against his, his heart aloud in his ear drums. "Amu...Amu i love you. I won't leave you. Shh its ok, I'm here. Sleep..."

Amu hiccupped once more before relaxing in Ikuto's arms and sighing. "I...I feel better." She said in a small voice.

Ikuto smiled and pressed her to him once more. The two stayed like that for a while. Holding onto each other and slowly listening to each other's hearts. Amu felt so connected and at peace with Ikuto. She felt so much more peaceful when he held her like this. Hearing his voice even calmed her.

"Thank...you..." Amu sighed and limply fell back into exhaustion. Sleep took over as Amu slowly drifted off in Ikuto's arms.

Ikuto slowly rocked Amu allowing her to completely fall asleep, before laying down and pulling her up close next to him. He gently pulled Amu's hand and lay it over his steady heart and put his hands over both of hers. He breathed listening to Amu's breaths of sleeping. Then Ikuto closed his eyes once more, and allowed himself to fall asleep, holding Amu close to him as he did so.


	5. Chapter 5

*plip* plip* plip* ~…..

It was raining outside. Amu felt herself slowly begin to awake. She blinked as her eyes slowly opened. She felt oddly stiff, and clammy with sweat pressing her hair against her face. She sighed a bit before freezing, realizing what she was on top of. Or really…*who* she was on top of..

Amu blushed beat red, her heart beat began to quicken. She blinked and raised her head to see Ikuto's chest. She then raised her head a little more to see Ikuto's face. His mouth was slightly parted and his hair was messy but hung over his face softly. He was breathing evenly in and out, his chest rising in beat with the pattern.

Amu's heart hammered a little more before she looked around the room. The room was slightly dark from the grey clouds that covered the sky. She could hear the rain lightly falling all around. It must have rained the whole morning…

She then turned to face Ikuto. She bit her lip confused and embarrassed. Why was she on top of Ikuto? Wasn't he sleeping right below her when they had fallen asleep?

She reddened a little more realizing Ikuto's arms were wound around her waist as he slept.

"I..Ikuto!" Amu hissed lightly shaking his arm.

"Mm.." Ikuto breathed. He then turned his body carrying Amu with him in his arms.

His side pressed against the bed and he sighed still fast asleep, his body leaning against Amu's.

Amu gasped and tried to free Ikuto's arms. "Ikutoooo!" She cried and wiggled out of his arms. Ikuto then opened his eyes in alarm.

"Amu?" He blinked and leaned his head farther into the pillow. "You woke me up."

"Obviously" Amu hissed, before blushing and trying to move his arms out of the way. Ikuto smirked and wound his arms even tighter around her waist.

"No escaping. Not after your late night crying. I couldn't sleep well because of you kept waking up."

He yawned and drew Amu closer so that her back was pressed against his chest. Ikuto then rested his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled, before falling back asleep.

Amu's face grew hotter as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. What was he talking about? Late night crying?

Amu thought for a moment before remembering in a rush how she had woken up last night. How Ikuto had comforted her until she fell asleep. And how she had cried over and over because of the crushing pain she felt in the middle of the night.

Amu lowered her eyes blushes creeping to her face. So Ikuto had been there for her after all. She felt embarrassed but at the same time thankful. That he was there for her even at times like these.

Amu sighed and closed her eyes falling back asleep in Ikuto's arms.

….

"Onii chan!" Ami burst the door open letting the hallway light stream into Amu's room.

Amu and Ikuto both jolted awake and turned to look at Ami. Ami was staring at them wide eyed.

"Onii chan! Ikuwto- san! What are you two doing? Get up! Don't be so lovey dovey with my sister ikutwo-san~!" She stomped her foot and ran forward to pull Ikuto's shoulders. Ikuto yawned and laughed.

"Ok Ok." He chuckled. "Don't worry Ami, Amu is the one crazy for me. Right Amu?" Ikuto got up and ruffled Amu's hair.

Amu groaned and rolled on her bed. "Why am I so tired?"

"Probably because you slept at 4 am…" Ikuto lightly slapped Amu's back. "Come on…get up Amu You know what I'll do if you don't get up~"

Amu's eyes flew open. She scrambled up before jumping over Ikuto to land on her floor. She scowled and got up and straightened her hair. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Ami giggled and yelped. "Yay! Ikutwo san woke up oni chan!"

Ikuto grinned. "Yep. Points for Ikutwo. " He gave Ami a high-five.

Amu frowned at their teaming up. "No fair! Then where are my points for waking you up earlier?"

Ikuto got up and stretched. He poked her forehead with his index finger. "No points. I wasn't ready to be up."

Ami giggled. "Well you two get ready. Ami will make breakfwest!" She laughed and hurddily ran out of Amu's room.

When she was out of earshot Ikuto turned to Amu and raised his eyes. "Breakfeast? At her age?"

Amu grinned and walked toward her wardrobe. "Cooking to Ami, is basically making cereal."

Ikuto laughed and went over to his bag to pull out clothes to wear for the day.

…

Ikuto finished his last bite of Coco Puffs before getting up from the table to head to Amu's kitchen. He set his bowl inside the sink and stared at the piling dishes already inside. He sighed. Might as well clean up.

Amu also finished and brought her bowl over. She looked at Ikuto in surprise. "You're washing dishes? In my house?"

"I'm not that lazy Amu." Ikuto smirked at her before grabbing another bowl and beginning to scrub it with a sponge.

"Yeah…but…you don't seem the type to do housework." She mumbled.

"Oh really? What am I the type to do then?" Ikuto teased before rinsing the bowl.

"Hmmm…" Amu feighned pondering. "Perverted things."

"I'm hurt, strawberry."

Amu growled. "No strawberry!"

Ikuto smirked. "Yes, strawberry."

The two glared at each other before Amu gave in and Ikuto grinned triumphantly.

"Want me to help you?" She grabbed a bowl and another sponge to stand next to him. Ikuto looked at her in surprise before turning to his work. "Sure. I don't know if I trust you with it though…"

"Hey!" Amu splashed him with soap frowning. Ikuto stared at Amu. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

Amu gulped. Ikuto smirked widely before grabbing the water sprayer next to the sink and pulling the trigger right at Amu.

Amu screamed as water splashed all over her. Ikuto laughed and dodged her furious swipes at him before she grabbed the soap suds at the bottom of the sink and blew them all over Ikuto. He yelped indignantly and grabbed his own pile of soap suds.

"Can't win Amu!" Ikuto sprayed her with more soap before picking her up and spinning her around the kitchen.

"Agh! Ikuto!" Amu half screamed and laughed before she heard a thud behind them.

Ikuto and Amu both froze and looked up.

Amu's dad was standing at the front doorway, his right hand holding a bag of bagels, and his left empty because of the umbrella he had dropped. Amu's dad stared at them frozen in shock, his face becoming red.

Ikuto immediately became aware that he was holding Amu up. His hair was wet, his clothes wrinkled in soap, and Amu was dripping from head to toe.

He hastily put Amu down and coughed. She blushed bright red and stuttered a greeting to her dad. "Umm h-hi…dad.."

Amu's dad continued to just stare at them speechless.

"Sorry." Ikuto apologized quickly. "We were just fooling around."

"Fooling around?" Amu's dad sputtered finally. "Amu's drenched and you're half sprayed with soap!" He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "First thing I see when I come home.!" He half mumbled to himself. He then turned to look at both of them in the eyes eyes blazing with hard fire.

"You will both clean this mess up. NOW."

Ikuto and Amu both nooded before turning to hurriedly grab rags to mop up the water.

Amu's dad sighed complaints and a loud confusion of words before he stormed out and into the living room.

As Ikuto and Amu began to scrub the floor Ikuto caught Amu's eye and grinned. "Best timing huh?"


End file.
